


Blue.

by Sunshine_Wishes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), annette and lysithea switched houses, entire story occurs after the timeskip, i love annette and lysithea with all my heart and soul, if that means anything to you, the color blue is mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Wishes/pseuds/Sunshine_Wishes
Summary: The Black Eagles Strike Force is celebrating. Somehow, Annette can't feel truly happy.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Lysithea von Ordelia, Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tweet by @marezaha on twitter: https://twitter.com/marezaha/status/1196183702235209728  
> i originally wasn't actually going to write this about annette, but i decided that i love her too much to not write about her, and what am i good for other than making my absolute favorite characters sad?

The Black Eagles Strike Force is celebrating. They’ve reclaimed Garreg Mach, their beloved professor has returned, and things are truly looking good for them and their side in the war. Despite all the happiness around her, however, Annette can’t help but feel uneasy. Being in Garreg Mach again brings back many memories, both good and bad. 

Annette wanders the halls in silence, taking in the moments that she spent in the space. She walks, with no purpose or aim, never lingering too long in one place, until a very familiar door comes into view.  _ Her room. _ She steels herself, takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

As Annette enters the room she spent years of her life in, her eyes immediately land on a pile of fabric sitting in the back of the room. It takes her a moment to figure out what it is, but when she does, she freezes, her breath catching in her throat.  _ It’s her old uniform. _

It sits crumpled on her desk chair, the sleeves of the shirt tumbling down onto her rug. Her  _ blue  _ rug. The rug that marked her house of choice when she first entered garreg mach. The house she no longer fights for.

It sits there, taunting her.

_ “You abandoned your country,”  _ it says. 

_ “You traitor.”  _ It screams.

_ “How could you have done this to your country- to your friends? To Ashe, to Dedue, to Felix, to Mercie-“ _

“STOP IT!” She screams, ripping her throat raw.

_ “You did this to yourself,” _ it says back, tauntingly. and of course, it is right. It may only be a piece of fabric, but it is the final reminder of the loyalties, the  _ friends _ she left behind. Annette tries to avert her eyes, but everywhere she looks, she’s drowning in  _ blue blue blue blue blue- _

“Annette? Lysithea’s voice brings everything to a halt, and Annette’s standing in her old room again. She whirls around. Lysithea is standing in her doorway, a concerned look on her face.

“Are… you okay?” 

Annette wipes desperately at the hot tears streaming down her cheeks and forces a smile to her face, but it probably looks more like a pained grimace.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” Lysithea takes a step forward, clearly unconvinced.

“What’s...” She trails off as her eyes drift to the offending pile of fabric, and then trail to the floor. “Oh.” Is all she says.

For a moment, they stand still, the silence eating Annette alive. She casts her eyes to the floor, the tears starting to trickle down her cheeks again.  _ Lysithea thinks i’m weak. Thinks i’m not a worthy comrade. Thinks this is all pathetic. Thinks- _

“Listen…” Annette looks up again. Lysithea shifts for a moment before taking her hand gently with both of hers. Her hands are cold, but not unpleasantly so. “I know how you feel.”  _ That’s right. _ Lysithea also had left behind her house to join the Black Eagles, then again to follow Edelgard. Like her. Annette sniffles and Lysithea squeezes her hand.

“Who knows if we were right or wrong but… We need to believe we made the right choice.” Lysithea sounds embarrassed and Annette finds herself smiling, just a little.

“You’re right. And besides,” Annette turns, putting her back to the uniform, “We have each other, right?” Red blooms across Lysithea’s cheeks, but she manages a nod.

“Right,” she nods. Annette chooses to ignore how flustered Lysithea sounds, and smiles again, brighter. As she meets Lysithea’s eyes, a cheer rises from the dining room, and they both start.

“We should… Probably join them…” Is it just her imagination, or does Lysithea sound  _ upset _ ? Annette giggles, and pulls on Lysithea’s hand. To her surprise, Lysithea doesn’t move, but instead clears her throat and looks up at Annette with a rapidly reddening face.

“You know… You can rely on me, right?” She mumbles and Annette’s own face starts to grow warm, but it’s a good warm. 

“Lysithea… thank you.” She murmurs, meeting Lysithea’s eyes. “You-“ Her voice is cut off by a voice echoing down the hall. 

“Annette! Lysithea! Where are you? We’re celebrating!”

“Coming!” Annette calls back. She squeezes Lysithea’s hand, and Lysithea smiles. 

“Let’s go.” Annette lets Lysithea lead her out of the room, and together, they leave the uniform, the  _ blue _ behind them. Lysithea’s hand is warm in hers, and for the first time in a while, Annette feels truly hopeful.


End file.
